Untitled R
by Claire T
Summary: Angel visits Cordelia


Untitled  
  
Author- Claire  
  
Email- Ddarko597@aol.com  
  
Spoilers- nope  
  
Summary- none really, just some smut I thought up after my friend kept hassling me to use the line at the end.  
  
Distribution- Ask me first  
  
Disclaimer- Joss offered them to me so many years ago, but I trusted him to make it something better, to make it the best. He managed to do that, but now he's tearing it down. I wish I owned them.  
  
Feedback- Please sir.may I have some more.  
  
Notes- At first I didn't know why my friend asked me to use the lines at the end, but in the end, it ended up being the foundation for this entire fic. I hope you like it. Oh and I need a title.  
A soft, warm body, wanting voice, and bright eyes all asking for you to stay, to satisfy a hunger.want.need. A non-existent void, but ordering you to leave all at once.  
  
Not a man, am I.just a demon with a hunger.want.need. A non-existent void of my own. Something tells me to leave all at once and I do.  
  
"How come you never stay the night?" The question is asked every so often. She never asks, is a lie. She asks, with a pout of her lip, a soft restraining touch, toss of her hair, with the words themselves, and she'll want me too, so I can satisfy that hunger.want.need? I'm not sure anymore, my resolve is becoming broken. It takes so much not to stay, hold her close, make love to her again and again, just to say those words. But I leave; it's what I do best.  
  
I did it as man, to the wenches at the tavern, to Darla, to Buffy, why not now. She says I've changed, that I'm better than what I used to be or whatever she started believing in about me years ago. It could be a truth I'm too afraid to believe in about myself. Admitting it would mean I'd have to admit other things.it's easier this way.  
  
I remember to thank Dennis as I enter. "She's taking a bath." A statement written instead of told. I can wait though; it's always relaxing to wait.  
  
Land on the couch softly and flip through one of her magazines. Don't take much in; a few models need an extra pound.just one, black is the new 'in' color.again. I just started to go for colors. Whatever.  
  
I cringe because I'm starting to sound like her, that's not supposed to happen. It means we're closer than we should be, closer than we need to be. I don't want that.I'm not even sure anymore.  
  
I place the magazine down, closing my eyes slowly and single out the beating of her heart. It's soft and rhythmic. It reminds me of the first time. The way she smiled at me, as if what we were about to do was so very wrong, but we were going to enjoy it anyway. Boy did we enjoy it!  
  
Which is what we did, but it just happened like most things do. It wasn't the moment; it was a whole lot moments building up to the one uninterrupted moment where we just were talking. Like we always do, but then the subjects changed and we got closer. So I kissed her, it was warmer than anything I've ever felt before. I just wanted to feel more, if kissing her were like this what would it mean to be inside of her, to hear her say my name. Over and over like a mantra of craze, fervor, and passion. 'Angel, Angel, Angel.' Dear God, why do you punish me with these things? There were no thoughts of the curse or what would occur afterwards, we just fell into it.  
  
I remember the night pleasantly, sinking into the couch. I feel the ache start to build up in my body for her, spreading through me like a wild fire no one can tame. It's hot and it hurts, but it feels so good all at once. I want to cry out because I remember how she feels on top of me. Light and lithe, so warm the fire doesn't leave me for hours. I want to growl, rush into the bathroom rip her from the tub and take her on the floor; I remember how she feels beneath me.  
  
Is it wrong that I like her vulnerable, that I like to make her that way? One thrust and she'll arch uncontrollably off the cool tiles of the floor. It feels so good to be on top. Crashing against her, making her cry out uncontrollably. I know I'm alive when I'm inside of her. No heartbeat can give what she gives, but I don't even take everything she offers.  
  
"How come you never stay the night?" The question pops back in and my body just keeps reacting to what I could do to her, what I want to do to her. Its hard and taut, all I want to do is release all of this If I stay I'll lose everything. She finds it a truly weird concept that I find that gaining her is gaining everything, but choosing to keep it will make me lose. I can't explain it, but I've never really answered the question.  
  
My eyes flutter open and come in contact with darkness, obscured by a few candles. I take a look down and groan. I want her so much. I pull my hand from under my waistband and head for the kitchen. Still hard as hell.  
  
Dennis must have done this, I can still tell Cordelia's in the bath, the soft sound of her hand moving through the surface of the water reminds me of this.  
  
I'm suddenly hit by the chill in the apartment as I check if there's any extra blood in the fridge. "Dennis?"  
  
I can't even ask the question as a mini whiteboard is suddenly in front of me. The words are being written quickly. 'I'm trying to set the mood.'  
  
If the mood is that we're in an igloo he's not to far off, but if he wants to help me I'll let him.  
  
"Angel, you're here." She says it as if she hadn't expected me. I move out of the kitchen and stare at her from down the hall. She smiles lightly as she pushes a wet an unruly strand of hair from her face. The white towel she's wrapped around her body hides way too much, but it's cold so I don't argue.  
  
She just stands there, posture not quite perfect as she leans slightly. There's something incredibly sexy about the way she looks, I can't place it.  
  
I didn't realize just how cold it was before, there's steam lifting from her glistening skin, it's so cold or maybe her bath was just that hot.  
  
"Angel?" she's in front of me now and I'm wondering just how she managed it without me sensing her.  
  
I catch her hand before she can cup my cheek, she only does that when she's worried. "What's wrong?"  
  
"You were with the quiet one. Just standing here like you were a statue. I was just wondering what was wrong."  
  
Her reply is simple as she heads for her bed room. She leaves the door ajar and I follow, eagerly. I like it when she's around. I don't worry about the how I need to handle things, eventually I'm going to have to admit a few things to myself, but when I'm with her it doesn't matter.  
  
As I lean in the doorway, I watch as she moves around her room. Why the hell is she still in that towel, again?  
  
"Are you coming in?" she questions as she settles onto the bed, a bottle of lotion in her hands.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
I settle onto the bed beside her and watch patiently as she spreads it over her legs, rubbing it in with soft circular motions. As I lean back, I let my eyes rove over her back settling on her tattoo.  
  
Is it supposed to remind me of something I'll never get or that I've already gotten as close as I need to be? It's probably not even important, but it's there so I ask the questions. Ask, I don't answer.  
  
She's smiling now, watching me from over her shoulder. I'm reminded again that I don't deserve her. I tell myself I shouldn't get to close, but that is something I can't stop anymore.  
  
"You're quiet tonight."  
  
"I'm always quiet."  
  
"You're more quiet than usual. Is something wrong?"  
  
"Why do you always ask that?"  
  
"You're my friend, and it's nice to know when you're okay. It keeps me up on whether you're just being quiet or you're about to kill because you got a happy."  
  
Happy?  
  
What makes me happy? What is happy, anymore?  
  
I smile at my thoughts and shake it off.  
  
Cordelia.  
  
She makes me happy. It would be too happy if I didn't, well if my mind wasn't always working against what I wanted it too.  
  
The first time, she asked me, this being one of the times I couldn't avoid staying the night, why I didn't go all 'Angelusy' on her. Was I sure why? No. Am I now? Not really. There was the reason I believed was the truth, but I'm confused about everything these days it doesn't matter.  
  
The things you see, a demon sees, sometimes in climax the demon plays what it wants and the soul just watches. Does it make us both happy, whether he wants and I don't. Does it make us both happy, in the moments that matter does what he want satisfy me enough so I crawl out into an alley and attack some stray girl smoking a cigarette?  
  
It did at one point.  
  
But as with all things, it's different when the situations changes and the mood changes, especially when the girl changes. Does it mean I changed and that's why it's different? I don't know.  
  
I know that sometimes Cordelia will smile and I want my soul gone. It's so hard to be around her. A mere brush of skin and I swear I'm perfectly happy, but always I stop.  
  
Did Buffy make me this happy?  
I don't remember being giddy when she smiled, though she rarely gave me one that was just 'happy'.  
  
"I'm being quiet again aren't, I?" I question as I watch her stand back up.  
  
"So you noticed." Her voice isn't upset or angry just resolute.  
  
I move slowly behind her, wrapping my arms around her naked waist, and try to apologize. "Cor."  
  
"I'm listening." She says with an arched eyebrow.  
  
I kiss her shoulder lightly, tightening my hold. I'm never letting go. I should, but I won't. "Ask me what I want."  
  
"What do you want Angel?"  
  
A trail of soft kisses down her neck, I break away to answer. "I want to touch you."  
  
I let my hand travel down to her warmth, fingers playing with the hairs as I grind my hips against her. She moans and my body thrust towards her, causing her to moan again.  
  
"You're already touching me." She says slowly as she pulls away. I catch her wrist and spin her around so she's facing me.  
  
"I want to really touch you." I growl it and she gives me a curious gaze as she just stands there. I move us back to bed slowly, before sitting down.  
  
I push the hair out of her face and kiss her and I swear each time it's new. She taste like a sin and I keep indulging in her.  
  
Cordelia leans her head back as I start trailing kisses down her neck, I'm holding her close to me and it's to hard for me not to move past for play and go for the kill.  
  
"Angel." I silence her with more kisses, feverish now and she responds in kind. Tongue dominating my mouth as she straddles me.  
  
I pull away and go back to kissing her neck the throbbing of her pulse is stimulating and she starts to grind her hips against mine.  
  
Irritation and frustration and she just keeps on grinding. I can feel her heat through my slacks and I pull her closer. Grabbing her globes and just thrusting forward.  
  
"Angel." She's practically growling at me.  
  
I put a finger to her lips to silence her. She doesn't need to say anything else. "Don't speak." I whisper as I lay her onto the bed.  
  
"But,"  
  
"Don't speak." I say it again as I kiss her.  
  
How can I not deserve her. You can't get something you don't deserve. Not this willingly.  
  
I can barely think straight anymore, her arousal is cloaking the air like smoke.  
  
"It's cold." She whispers as she kisses back. Small, strong hands grip the back of my head, tangling in my hair as she pulls me closer.  
  
I break away and move down her body, tasting every part as I go. I plant wet kisses in the valley between her breasts, teasing one with my hand.  
  
I look up at her and smirk, "You warm yet?"  
  
Her back arches off the bed, and I wasn't aware I could get that kind of response from her. She's clutching at my back and I hear the ripping of fabric.  
  
Hellcat.  
  
I grab one hand and pull it away from me.  
  
Not that easy.  
  
I continue down, determined to reach that spot, that's all her. The heavy scent of her arousal is almost maddening. I push her legs further when I get there. The dark patch of curls, her core, and the heat. the heat.  
  
It's so hot it burns, I blow softly on it and Cordelia lets out what sounds like a startled cry. I put strong hands on each thigh and push her further apart as I blow on it again.  
  
Slow circular motions, begin as I try to distract her from this torture.  
  
I kiss her inner thigh lightly, licking the skin, a slim coat of sweat is forming, and I'm happy that I warmed her up.  
  
Her hands in my hair again and she's trying to push my head towards her heat, I try to resist, but the taste of her is like nothing else.  
  
Red wine and honey.  
  
I go slow this time, heavens knows what I did that she tried to pull my head off with her legs. Mumbling apologies later about how cheerleading and dancing had given her strong legs.  
  
I've never heard of legs strong enough to pull someone's head off.unless your playing Mortal Kombat and we're not exactly playing that are we?  
  
I let my tongue trail over the soft pinkish flesh, she taste the same and different all at once. I want to bury my self in a scent and taste that is purely hers. I dart my tongue out again and begin to taste her over and over and over at a torturous pace.  
  
"Angel, Angel, Angel." She's saying it, slowly as she pushes me closer and I taste more of her and I feel my cock twitch in anticipation and want.  
  
It's suddenly to hot, but I don't want to leave her, there's something to be said about not needing to breathe.  
  
She's close I can feel it coursing through her body, it's effecting mine like no other. She's moving up and down now like a snake, except she's playing her own music.  
  
I hear her say it again 'Angel, Angel, Angel.'  
  
I never made love before this, everything was always just sex.  
  
Until her.  
  
She's screaming my name now, "Angel! Angel! Angel!" over and over again as she explodes. No experience with blood has ever compared to this, then I've never tasted her blood. I lick her dry savoring every drop every taste she has to offer as she lays limp beneath. Chest heaving hardly, eyes closed, body moving with a shake every few seconds.  
  
I let her recover, as I slip out of my clothes. I lick my lips as I shed myself of my pants and nearly come right there, my erection's so painful.  
  
A warm body wraps around me now from behind, and her small hands settle on my waist as she helps me take off my boxers at a pace that's incredibly slow.  
  
It's so fucking hot now, and all my clothes are gone, but I feel so damn hot. It's her and I swear, she must have read some form of book on the different forms of sexual torture. She's licking my back now.  
  
"You know what I want?" she questions slowly, she is pure sin. I can feel it in the way she's smiling against my back. My body is stock still as she continues.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
She moves her arms so she can touch my chest. Her hands moving around until the find my nipples. She pinches one.hard and then the other.  
  
"I want," she kisses my back again, moving to lick from my shoulder to my ear, "to taste you." She says huskily. "I want to feel you," she nibbles my ear softly and I know I'm exercising more self control than I have. "inside of me."  
  
She breaks into a fit of giggles as she finds me above her. "You planned that."  
  
She shrugs with an innocence she still possesses, but her smile is wide and bright as she looks back at me.  
  
Of course she did.  
  
I push slowly inside of her and I'm reminding of just how hot it is, whenever we do this. She arches back, pulling me deeper. We lay still for a few seconds, no real reason just to lay still.  
  
She thrust towards me with such strength we both leave the bed. I take it from there. Setting the pace slowly at first. She has her eyes closed as she grips onto me. We raise slowly off the bed and she's clinging to me as if she might die. I kiss her softly, it turns passionate as we go. Her walls tighten around me and I want so badly to go slow, but she keeps thrusting against me. Searching for release. I flip us over so she's straddling me and grip her waist, slowing her down.  
  
I want to set the pace.  
  
She pulls me up so I can kiss her or so she can basically attack me with her mouth.  
  
She does still need to breathe doesn't she?  
  
She has more control here than I do, we're moving faster, bodies rising and falling off the bed with our movements. She's attacking me now, I swear biting and nibbling everywhere as she trails kisses down the side of my face.  
  
"How come you never stay the night?" the question pops back into my head out of nowhere as she bites me hard on my neck, causing me to vamp out. I pull away, but she shakes her head.  
  
"It's okay." She whispers softly, but my eyes won't leave her neck.  
  
Just one taste. It would never hurt anyone. Just one taste.  
  
"Do you trust me?" I ask as I struggle to pull my gaze away from her neck.  
  
"You know I do."  
  
"This will only hurt for a second."  
  
She eyes me curiously as she lets me continue our movements, and set the pace.  
  
"Faster!" she begs me, and I'm top of her, thrusting as hard and fast as I can, head buried in her neck, licking the salty skin.  
  
This is a moment to be savored.  
  
I can just imagine her eyes flashing open as my fangs pierce her neck. She starts moving faster against me and we keep moving together.  
  
A mass of flesh, desire, love, lust, passion, want, hunger, a need for the other. That's what we are, that's something I told myself I wouldn't let us become, but it's happened there's nothing I can do now.  
  
No dream, no waking fantasy, no mere thought could have prepared me for the taste of her blood and apparently they could do nothing for whatever Cordelia thought this would feel like.  
  
I thrust repeated inside her now, roughly, with all the power of my demon and she thrust back in kind. She grips my back roughly as I remove my fangs, wordless mumblings as she let's one hand push me back towards her neck.  
  
I bite her again and she arches back strongly, like cat as she climaxes, hands rake down my back causing sharp cuts. I pin her to the bed in orgasm. It's all to much, the taste of her blood, her muscles gripping me, like they never want to let go, and the pain of knowing this is going to end. I come deep inside of her shaking as it seems to continue.  
  
I pull my fangs out and raise myself up, no one deserves beauty like this. She's a bit pale as she reaches out to stroke my cheek. "That was."  
  
"Don't speak." I whisper to her before silencing her with a kiss.  
  
I like this right here, because these are the true moments when I don't care about anything in the world besides being inside her, wrapping myself around her. Just being close her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
An Hour Later  
  
She follows me as I head for the door, covered only by a weak piece of fabric. I prepare to open before she grabs my hand, turning me back around. She's kissing me again and in an instant her legs are wrapped around my waist and I have her pushed against the door. Preparing to just ravage her until the sun comes up. At that time we'll move somewhere sunless. So I can ravage her again.  
  
"Angel," she says breathless, as I pull away, teeth tugging at the fabric of the cover, tongue darting out to taste the silky flesh.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Stay." She says, her hands working to rip the rest of my shirt.  
  
"I can't." I say quickly as I stop our movements. "You know I can't."  
  
She frowns slightly, her expression quickly changes into that of a soft concern as I turn the doorknob.  
  
"How come you never stay the night?" she actually asks this time. Not my memory or imagination, just her.  
  
I stop, standing right inside the doorway and turn around. I kiss her again because there is no way I can't not anymore, I can't go without kissing her. I really want to stay, she can tell by the way my hands are bunch up the cover as I try to pull it away, but again I stop myself, leaning my forehead against hers. "So you'll never want me to leave." I reply and it's as simple as that.  
  
Is it the truth? It seems so when I think about it. Everyone I've ever been with got tired with me at some point eventually.  
  
She closes the door right after me, nearly catching my jacket.  
  
"I don't want you to leave now."  
  
I hear it, though she probably thinks I'm already gone by now, but she opens the door again and looks straight at me. "How come you can't stay the night?"  
  
I don't know how to answer it now. 


End file.
